


Ein ganz normaler Feierabend

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel ist genervt, Boerne nervt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein ganz normaler Feierabend

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli, die einige Verbesserungen vorgeschlagen hat.   
> Bingo-Prompt: Akzeptieren

~~  
Ein ganz normaler Feierabend  
~~

Thiel schloss mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit einem von Herzen kommenden Seufzen dagegen. 

Dieser…!

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Boerne schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. 

Missmutig stapfte Thiel in seine Küche und schaute in den Kühlschrank. Eine Dose Thunfisch, ein halbes Glas Senf und eine Tomate waren alles, was ihm daraus entgegenlachte. Nebst einer einsamen Flasche Bier. Nun gut… besser als nichts. 

Er öffnete die Flasche, ignorierte seinen knurrenden Magen und verzog sich auf das Sofa, um dann ziemlich erfolglos durch ein langweiliges Fernsehprogramm zu zappen.   
Aus der andere Wohnung schallte laute Musik: Wagner. Thiel erkannte den Auftakt von Lohengrin. 

Er schnaubte. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Boerne hatte ihn nicht nur dazu gebracht, klassische Musik zu den unmöglichsten Tages- und Nachtzeiten zu ertragen, er erkannte inzwischen sogar schon, was es war. 

Thiel stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und fragte sich, warum er sich eigentlich so sehr über Boerne aufregte. Er nahm die Finger zu Hilfe, als er aufzählte, womit ihn der andere Mann regelmäßig in Rage versetzte. 

Die laute Musik war Punkt eins. 

Die Fähigkeit, vollständig zu ignorieren, was man ihm sagte Punkt zwei. 

Punkt drei und vier waren die Ignoranz, die er seinen, Thiels, Vorlieben gegenüber an den Tag legte und die Tatsache, dass Boerne Bier nur dann trank, wenn er keinen Wein zur Hand hatte. Seine Proteste darüber waren allerdings in letzter Zeit seltener geworden, weshalb er eigentlich darüber hinwegsehen konnte.

Punkt fünf waren die schnellen Autos und die damit verbundene Fahrweise. Dass er selbst gerne mit den Wagen fuhr und auf diese Weise auch oft genug einen Chauffeur hatte, verdrängte er ganz schnell wieder. 

Bei Punkt sechs musste Thiel schon etwas länger überlegen. Dann verbuchte er hier seinen Ärger, wenn Boerne ihn nachts um drei wegen irgendwelcher Blutuntersuchungen bzw. deren Ergebnisse aus dem Schlaf klingelte. Es war aber auch nicht zu leugnen, dass ihm dieser ultrakurze Dienstweg (der Abstand zwischen ihren Haustüren betrug nun mal nur wenige Meter) so manchen Vorteil verschafft hatte. 

Als Punkt sieben hakte er seinen Unmut darüber ab, der immer dann in ihm aufflackerte, wenn er mitbekam, wie Boerne seine Assistentin herumkommandierte. Allerdings beruhigte es ihn hier wieder, dass diese sich ganz gut ihrer Haut zu wehren wusste und er durchaus den begründeten Verdacht hatte, dass da unterschwellig noch was ganz anderes zwischen den beiden lief. Er war nicht umsonst Kriminalhauptkommissar, um die feinen Anzeichen nicht erkennen zu können. 

Ach ja… und als Punkt acht konnte er dann gleich noch die nervige Angewohnheit Boernes verbuchen, sich bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten an seine Fersen zu heften. Allerdings war das manchmal gar nicht so übel, wenn er den Rechtsmediziner dabei hatte. 

Als neunter Punkt bot sich Boernes Eigenart an, jedem, ob erwünscht oder nicht, seine Meinung kund zu tun. Dass er dabei aber auch so manche gute Idee für ihn hatte, brachte ihn doch immer wieder dazu, ihm zuzuhören. 

Punkt zehn war dann wieder einfach: Boernes absolut unerträgliche Knauserigkeit, wenn es um Reparaturen ging. Dass es hier aber immer einen guten Grund für die Verzögerungen gegeben hatte (der allerdings genauso oft in Boernes großer Klappe und seinem versnobten Auftreten begründet war) und Boerne es dann trotzdem schaffte eine Lösung zu finden, ließ diesen Punkt letzten Endes gar nicht so furchtbar erscheinen. Im Großen und Ganzen sorgte Boerne gut dafür, dass das Haus in Schuss war und er schaffte es mit seiner Eloquenz auch immer wieder Handwerker und Mieter zu beruhigen. 

Thiel war am Ende seiner Liste angekommen und schaute auf seine ausgestreckten Finger. Gab es da noch was zu ergänzen? 

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, klingelte es und er stand auf um zu sehen, wer ihn da in seinem nach den letzten, anstrengenden Tagen nun wirklich verdienten Feierabend störte.   
Natürlich war es Boerne, der mit einem breiten Grinsen vor der Tür stand und auf den Zehenballen wippte. 

So viel gute Laune war ja kaum zu ertragen, dachte Thiel bei sich. „Was?“, fragte er deshalb mürrisch, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass Boerne das völlig ignorieren würde. 

„Also Thiel, ein wenig mehr Freundlichkeit wäre mehr als angemessen. Immerhin könnte ja ihre Traumfrau vor Ihnen stehen und klingeln.“

Thiel schnaubte belustigt bei der Vorstellung. Eine Antwort wurde aber von Boernes Redeschwall verhindert: „Ein höfliches „Guten Tag“ also beim nächsten Klingeln. Zumal ich Sie fragen wollte, ob Sie nicht mit mir zu Abend essen wollen. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie die letzten drei Tage kaum Ruhe hatten und Sie sind ja wohl auch nicht dazu gekommen, die mageren Ressourcen ihres Kühlschrankes aufzufüllen. Ich habe sogar Bier im Haus, auch wenn mir unverständlich ist, wie Sie dieses Gebräu flaschenweise in sich hineinschütten können“

Boerne schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und während er innen den Schlüssel abzog und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, fragte Thiel sich, wann er angefangen hatte Boernes nervige Eigenschaften nicht nur zu akzeptieren, sondern zu mögen.


End file.
